Hetalia Too!
by Alice E. Salling
Summary: It's the year 2035. Russia has taken over the world and the Country's are nowhere to be found. Still there is a ray of hope. What if the Country's had kids? What if they band together to win back they're parents? Follow the adventures of these seven ordinary kid as they fight off Russia and get they're parents back! Allies are created and bonds are broken. Someone will come on top!
1. The truth

Auth**ors Note: PLEASE READ BEOFORE TARTING STORY! Sooooooooooooooo I know I might be bashed for this since There is no Yaoi and I know Hetalia is like a Yaoi based anime Plus these ships aren't the most popular of hetero ships either but I am kinda proud of this story and I really hope you guys like it cuz I worked real hard on it.**

**P.S. I know this is pretty far fetched but it is a FICTION story so please enjoy.**

* * *

"_Remember me,"_

_Seychelles Took the ribbons out of her hair and placed them on the child's wrist._

"_Please."_

Amelia Franchester studied the numbers on the clock. Each hour that passed she became more excited.

"Class, can anybody tell me what made these Country's fail so miserably?"

she heard her teacher ask. She sighed as she moved her gaze out the window, The sky was dark even though it was about three in the afternoon, of course the sky had been like that ever since she could remember. Amelia's blond pigtails swayed to the sides of her face as she moved around her desk waiting for the bell to ring.

_'Only two more minutes!'_

She thought, clearly Excited. Nobody had answered the question yet instead they where waiting for class to end as well so they could get out of this dreaded school that always smelt like a mix of Death and Hatred.

The bell had finally rung and the whole class popped out of their seats. Amelia was the first at the door but her anticipation was meet with the door being slammed in her face. She looked up to see her teacher, Ms. Brown, Scowling at her students.

"Nobody is leaving until they answer the question."

All the students went back to their chairs. It was obvious that no one had payed attention to the lessons or they would have already been out of here. Amelia raised her hand and Ms. Brown looked pleased.

"Yes Amelia, Please enlighten the class."

The girl took a deep breath and stood up.

"The other Country's failed because They where weak. When world war Three started they all ganged up against America who was Allied by Canada. But they hadn't noticed their real threat was right under their noses. After they had successfully Defeated America and Canada,Russia had sent nuclear Bombs around the world Heightening the risk of hitting their own country,they took it anyway...Witch was a Smart move. They easily Took down each country at a time with the help of Estonia,Latvia and Belarus. But that Alliance didn't last. After Russia Had brought down each Country They started Invading Belarus,Estonia and Latvia until they gained rule over the whole world thirty one Years Ago in the year two thousand Thousand twenty two. We are now under Rule of Russia and our leader Ivan Braginski." She finished,Her British Accent was thick and all the students laughed.

"Smart ass."

One boy whispered to another and he agreed. Amelia Quickly exited the room, the other teenagers following suit. She got out to the parking lot,Her dark chocolate brown eye's scanned around to see if her mother was here yet. With no luck she sat on the pavement and played with both of the red ribbons in her hair.

"Hey Amelia That was Some speech you made back there."

Her friend Brendon Castle Came up beside her, He was British also...well most of them Where since they live where England used to be.

"You gonna make fun of me too? Just because i actually pay attention in Class does not make me a bloody suck up or teachers pet so don't waist your breath."

She crossed her arms and he waved his hands in the air as if he didn't mean any harm.

"No,no i just didn't know you knew that much was all."

He Said Defensive. Just then a car came up beside them and honked.

"Amelia! Are you ready to go?"

Her mother asked her from the car. Amelia Nodded her head and hopped into the baby blue SUV.

"By the way happy birthday!"

Brendon Yelled waving goodbye as she left. She waved back.

"How was school?"

was the first question her mother asked. Her mother, Amy Franchester, A Widow Who adopted Amelia when she was a baby. Her husband died fighting in world war three and it was their dream to start a family when he returned But when he didn't Amy Decided to Adopt. She had Brown shoulder length hair and Dark green eyes. She looked nothing like Amelia but that was fine with her. Amelia was only glad she had a family...Unlike so many people in this new world.

"It was...fine."

was her usual answer. Which was true, She had never had a horrible day or a good day it was always just fine.

Amy just nodded and they headed home not speaking except for the occasional singing to songs on the radio (Which Amelia found pleasing in some ways) Amy loved to sing. But Amelia just wanted to get home,She had a mission she needed to accomplish.

* * *

Amy opened the door for Amelia and when she entered the house it was pitch black.

_'it's not usual for mom to turn off the lights after she leaves the house,She always leaves them on to piss off the land lord.'_

Amelia reminded herself. She suspiciously flipped on the light switch and to her surprise...it was a Surprise party!

"Happy Birthday!'

Her family cheered. Out of utter shock and nonchalant Thinking Amelia slapped the first person in font of her. Which wasn't a good idea since the first person there was her seventy two year old grandma Grace.

"Amelia!"

Her mother shouted and Grace just shook it off.

"I'm so sorry grandma, I wasn't thinking."

"It's perfectly fine, With your Sarcastic and Raspy Attitude we should have been prepared."

They both laughed and they soon started the party.

Amelia Slipped away up to her room after they had finished cutting the cake.

Her mother was busy visiting with her Aunt Margret and nobody else would come up there except maybe her cousin Sam but the last she saw he was passed out on the couch. She grabbed her note book and and her British flag designed pencil (She had gotten secretly). She Took a seat at her computer desk and began typing. In the search bar she typed the words

'Country representatives' she looked through it all but mostly it just had stuffy old men that had led the previous wars,She needed more. As she continued to scroll down she spotted a picture of Ivan Braginski their Present World ruler...Actually He's been the ruler since Russia took over. Amelia Clicked on the picture and she was amazed to find more pictures of various people. The first one was of a man with Blond hair and a cowlick sticking out of his head. He also had Square Glasses and he looked as though he was trying to mimic some sort of superhero. She scrolled down and Noticed others such as a Man with big Eye brows and Light blond hair, A Guy with Brown hair that was consumed with the pasta on his plate, A Woman that held a frying pan with her (Maybe she was cooking.) and another man with blond hair who was instructing the pasta lover and some Japanese guy to work. She continued through all the pictures until she came to one with all of them in it. Amelia took out her phone from her pocket and started taking pictures of each one individually. She took the pencil and started to write what the site said about each one. Apparently each country had it's very own representative but they where special...they felt what the country felt,they went to war each time with the country,they aged with the country,they WERE the country! So that meant Ivan was Russia. Amelia was amazed by the discovery and didn't want to stop her research but sadly a knock came from her door. She quickly closed her laptop and put both her notebook ad pencil away. She sat up on her bed and picked out one of her spell books and started reading.

"Come in."

she called and her Grandma came through the door.

"hey sweetheart. I was just looking for you."

Grace closed the door behind her and sat on the bed studying the book.

"Spell book huh? Like ghosts and paranormal stuff?"

Amelia Shook her head and rolled her eye's. True she felt bad for hitting her but the spell book wasn't just kid's stuff.

"No Grandma it more then just that! It's serious stuff!"

She spat and Grace looked a little hurt. Amelia Sighed and fell backwards on her bed.

"I'm sorry Grandma I've just been on the edge lately."

"your Seventeen now Amelia you don't need all this stress."

Grace got up from the bed and onto Amelia's Laptop.

"But i just came in here to cheek my bank account and your mom said i could use your laptop...huh?"

Amelia's eye's widened as Grace saw the other country's on her Laptop.

"Oh. Why all the sudden interest in this Amelia?"

She asked as though she had just caught her looking at something dirty.

"Well you know I've always had an interest in old things!"

She laughed nervously shutting the laptop. Grace just watched her curiously waiting for the truth. Amelia could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Amelia."

She lost it. Amelia started pacing back and fourth and making hand motions but no words were coming out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry grandma it's just I've been having these dreams lately."

"Dreams?"

Amelia nodded her head then shook it.

"No not dreams more like visions from the past or...i don't know it's all very confusing!"

"What's in the dreams...visions?"

Grace asked extremely puzzled at how fast her granddaughter was talking and what she was talking about.

"Well i always see people,like...a woman with two pigtails and she is talking to me...but I'm younger and i don't understand what she is saying. She has a sad almost sorry look on her face as if something awful is about to happen."

Amelia Stated. Grace was about to question her but Amelia wasn't done just yet.

"A—and there is a man...A man that looks just like this one."

Amelia pulled the photo of the British representative up on her phone.

"He's not talking but he looks worried and he pulls the woman away and gives me a kiss on the forehead...then they leave."

"And your worried about this because?"

Grace asked still not quite sure why Amelia was trying to dig up the past.

"Because...and this may sound...Crazy! But i think...I think they are my...my parents."

Amelia waited for her Grandma's reply but she just looked at her as though she had lost it.

"Amelia...They never had children..."

"So you know about them? About the country's?"

"Yes I have known ever since i was a little girl...but you shouldn't know,they are long gone now...and they never had any kid's."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. Amelia wasn't suppose to know about these things and she knew it but something pulled her in,something wanted her to believe and now she does.

"What if they did...What if they did and nobody else knew...what then?"

"Well i suppose if they did...and I'm not saying they did...but i suppose they would have probably put them up for adoption for protection or something like that."

"Ha!"

Amelia laughed sure of it now.

"And i was put up for adoption as a baby...well something like that...you have to believe me Grandma...i know i sound crazy but think about it...mom ADOPTED me! Nobody knows who my real parents are...And we look a lot alike."

She brought the picture up to her face and Grace compared. She had to admit there where some similarity's like the hair and there noses looked the same.

"Now i just need to know who that woman was."

Amelia said and even though Grace was apposed to the idea she tried to help.

"What did she look like?"

Grace asked and Amelia looked towards her happiness filled in her eye's.

"Really? You...you believe me?"

"I never said that...but i know when my granddaughter is set to something she tends to get it done...so i will help."

Amelia hugged Grace excitement bubbling up inside of her.

"okay she uh...she had pigtails like me..."

she pointed out

"And uh brown eyes...a blue knee length dress and uh..."

"I got it!"

Grace said flipping open the laptop and looking up the words **'Seychelles' **in the search engine. Many picture of a small island showed up but nothing of a actual person. Grace suddenly clicked on a link and up came a picture of the exact girl Amelia had described. She had Beautiful brown eyes and had her hair up the same way Amelia did hers every day. The one thing that astonished Grace was the ribbons in the womans hair. They where a dark crimson red and they looked just like the ones in Amelia's hair.

"If that's not proof i don't know what is."

She laughed but Grace studied over both the picture and her granddaughter, She remembered when the little boy had given them Amelia she had the ribbons tied around her wrist and he said it was a present from her birth mother. Amelia had her eye's and thankfully her eyebrows weren't as big as the so called father's were.

"Well...Grandma?"

Grace shook her head.

_'It couldn't be true...could it?' _

"What?...oh sorry I was just thinking...what did you say?"

"Well..."

Amelia sighed rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I think there are more people like me...who have Country's for parents."

"I never said..."

Grace started to correct but Amelia stopped her.

" I know but for now just say i was...and I thought there was more...well actually in my dreams i see another one,He lives where Spain used to be."

"Yes and?"

"I remember you saying something about your trips to Spain when you where younger. Do you think you could get me a trip?"

She asked seriously but Grace shook her head laughing

"You want to go by yourself, Amelia that's just..."

She looked up and saw the seriousness in here eye's.

"Very Brave of you. I'll see what i can do."

Amelia gave her grandmother a hug and Grace hugged her back.

"Thanks grandma...but can we keep this to ourselves i don't want mom to know and freak out."

"I'll try."

Amelia gave her a hug again and soon they both went back downstairs to the party. This was just the beginning of a new chapter in her life.

* * *

Amelia boarded the plane about two hours ago and she was destined to land any minute. She had told her Mom it was a field trip and that she would be home in about a week, it was a stretch but she had believed it. Now all Amelia had to do was be patient and hope that fate would bring the rest.

"Attention passengers we have landed and it is safe to leave the plane. We hope you have had a great flight and please remember to use Express Airlines the next time you travel."

The voice through the intercom said. Amelia quickly Got off the plane and headed towards the airport. After she got her bags she called for a taxi. Her grandma had rearranged for her to stay with one of her older friends the Ramirez's

Many thoughts ran through her mind. Like what she would say when she met the guy. If there was even a guy to begin with and she had made this crazy story up. The dreams could have been just that...A dream. Doubt swam through her mind and she wondered if she should go through with it. Suddenly she felt the car stop and look out the window, There was an Old worn down house that looked like it wasn't suit for as big of a family as her grandma had described them out to be.

"Um...excuse me sir is this the right place?"

Amelia questioned and the man rolled his eyes taking the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing another puff of smoke into the air.

"_Si, Este es el lugar."_

The man spoke in Spanish making it hard for Amelia to understand. She sighed grabbing the Spanish dictionary out of her bag and flipping through the pages to see what he had said.

"oh!"

She tilted her head as if she had made a huge discovery.

"Um thanks...I mean..._gracias."_

She handed him the money she owed and he nodded towards her throwing the butt of the cigar out the window.

"_El problema."_

he shook her hand and she smiled politely not quite sure what he had just said.

She watched the taxi leave and took a big breath as she knocked on the door of the small house.

A small woman answered the door she had a baby in her hands that was screaming and two kids on each side of her legs pulling at her clothes wailing at her in Spanish.

"Can I help you?"

She asked. She seemed tired and looked as though she needed a break.

"Good you speak English...Um I am Grace Franchester's granddaughter and I was told to come here for a place to stay."

Amelia tried her best to speak over top of all the children but not yell.

"Amelia!"

The woman tried to hug her but the baby kept screaming and the children kept pulling at her so she ended up just giving her a air hug.

"It has been so long...the last time I saw you,you were a little Bebe! Now look at you!"

Amelia let out a small laugh and they just stared at each other for a while. Which started to make Amelia uncomfortable.

"Well come in don't be a stranger."

She led Amelia into the house and showed her around (though there wasn't that much to show) there were many kids and not enough beds so Amelia saw most of them sleeping on the couch or the floor. The kitchen was small and could barely fit both Amelia and the woman at the same time. She led her into the entrance after they had finished the tour. Again the room was engulfed with silence.

"You probably don't remember me I'm Anita Ramirez I went to England about the time you where Adopted and your Grandma wanted me to meet you, we were very nice friends...tell me Amelia what brings you to west Russia?"

Anita asked and Amelia just shook her head.

"It's nothing really I was just searching for somebody."

"Who...maybe I know them?"

Anita said desperately trying to help. Both the children had left to bother somebody else and Anita had handed the baby to some man who was reading a book to the children so Amelia decided it wouldn't hurt to tell a little bit.

"Well I don't exactly know his name but..."

"OH! It is a him? How interesting!"

Anita giggled her Spanish accent thickening.

"It's not like that."

Amelia protested a slight crimson color approaching her cheeks.

"Of course not please continue."

Anita sat up straight ignoring the obvious blush forming on Amelia's face.

"Well...he has brown hair...and hazel eyes...he wears a red scarf and a plan white shirt."

Anita made no hesitation in pointing out the obvious. (Well obvious to her anyway)

"you are referring to my son Julien...are you two friends? Wow small world...let me get him!"

before Amelia could protest Anita called for the boy.

"_Julien es un amigo aqui para verlo!"_

He ran into the room with a quizzical look on his face but once he saw Amelia his emotions were clearly a mix of seriousness and what looked like sadness.

"_Gracias mama me lo llevo de aqui."_

with those words Anita left the room.

"Please tell me you can speak English because my Spanish isn't in good taste!"

"Yes I speak English."

He said simply leaning on the door frame. It looked as though he was afraid to come any closer.

"Great! Now I have to talk with you about..."

"I thought it was just a dream...I mean it felt real but..."

He muttered in disbelief.

"Wait you...know?"

She questioned making sure she had heard him right.

"If you are talking about the dreams and the country's then yes...you see i have been having these dreams...And there are so many weird things happening...and you! Your in them!"

he yelled pointing a finger towards her.

"Listen I know, I have been having these dreams too and i am almost a hundred percent sure they are all true."

"But my mama never told me i was adopted."

He defended and Amelia watched as he moved from the door frame to the chair next to her.

"It's okay...there is a reason for everything."

Amelia's brain started to move around random thoughts as they sat there. Like why he was waring a scarf when it was super hot here, or why his parents lied to him...if he is really a country's child.

"So will you help me?"

Amelia asked.

"Help you with what?"

"I think there are more like us we just need to find them..."

"Just because i had a few dreams isn't gonna make me think I am some adopted kid who's parents used to be freaking Country's!"

he stated getting off the chair and started to walk away.

"What if i found proof!"

Amelia yelled grabbing hold of his arm.

"You couldn't if you tried."

he scoffed making her let go of his arm.

"If I did would you help me?"

she asked again, this time with a more demanding tone.

"I—I guess...But no promises."

said Julien.

"I never asked for any."

said Amelia as a small smile crept upon her face.

* * *

"I'm sorry Amelia but Julien is not adopted."

Anita said with a shaky voice. Amelia was trying to get Julien parents to confess about adoption but his dad had stayed quiet and kept to himself when she asked, while Anita seemed she was hiding something important.

"Please Anita...I just want to know the truth about Julien and help him find out about his family."

"We are his family! And you are a guest so please mind your own business or I will sadly have to call for a cab."

She snapped but Amelia didn't back down. She was feeling extra courageous that day.

"Anita if it is true he needs to know about it now. Before something happens."

She said nothing in return and Amelia dropped her head in defeat.

_'I should have known...I'm such a nut job of course these are his parents...'_

"It was about seventeen years ago.."

Anita's words stopped Amelia's thoughts.

"what?"

"A man with long shoulder length hair and flashy clothes brought him here. I remember every last detail...believe me he left an impression."

Anita chuckled and Amelia decided it was best not to ask.

"He didn't say much but handed me this adorable baby boy rapped in a blanket with the words Monaco&Spain written in beautiful white lace."

Amelia stood there listening as Anita finished her story.

"I haven't told him because he was now apart of my family and i found no reason for the past to be brought up...But it was a bad decision on my part."

Once Amelia knew she was done she very carefully asked.

"Do you still have the blanket?"

Anita slowly nodded heading towards her bedroom and Amelia fallowed. She took a small blue worn down thing out of her closet and held it out. The fabric was beautiful as Anita had said and it looked homemade.

"He held on to it as a baby and toddler but around kindergarten I took it and hid it in the closet...just so he wouldn't ask any questions."

Said Anita almost ashamed.

"Do you mind...If I show him?"

"I don't want him to get hurt Amelia...If you think it is best for him then go ahead."

Anita slowly handed the blanket over to her and she took it running all around the house to find Julien.

He wasn't in his room, He wasn't in the kitchen, He wasn't in the living room and he wasn't in the backyard so the only good explanation had to be he went out. Amelia quickly called a cab and headed To the supermarket (where Anita said he would probably be) She started to look around as she tightened the grip she had on his blanket. Suddenly she spotted him picking out Tomatoes at one of the stands.

"Julien! Julien! I have proof."

She called after him and once he saw her he cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry Amelia but I don't have time to..."

She pushed the blanket into his face as she gasped for air. He look to it stunned for a moment.

"I remember this from somewhere."

"Yea it's yours...from when you were younger...Believe me now?"

He shook his head and and Amelia looked to him in disbelief.

"How is this proof?"

Julien questioned.

"Read it!"

She said noticing he had it backwards. He turned it around but still looked confused.

"All it says is Monaco and Spain...they don't even exist anymore."

He reminded her and she rolled her eye's.

"They probably were your parents!"

She said slowly for him to understand and then she screamed the last part which made him jump just a bit.

"Are you sure?"

He asked not totally believing in her.

"No she's not...but I am."

Said a Woman coming up beside them. She had short Brown hair but it was somehow tucked into a small ponytail with a flower sticking out. She had light brown eye's and wore a pink shirt with a tan miniskirt. Her dark pink coat waved freely in the breeze but she looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"Who—Who are you?"

Julien asked hoping their conversation hadn't been over heard.

"My name is Lea Ashton I—I am just a regular person and i couldn't help but over hear what you two were talking about."

oh great!

"what did you mean you were sure?"

Amelia asked not caring about what the woman had heard but what she knew.

"Don't ask how I know but you are who you think you are...Do you know where the Sealand is?"

She asked whispering the last part.

"What's a Sealand?"

Julien asked.

"Yes I know where it is."

Amelia said and the woman nodded her head.

"Go to it...There is a man there. He will help you with whatever you need...Just don't tell him I sent you."

She said Sternly but kept a sweet smile plastered to her face.

"that's all the way back to East Russia! You expect us to go there?"

Julien Asked his mouth gaping open.

"If you want answers."

Julien was about to decline when Amelia stepped in front of him.

"We do, We do! Don't worry i will get us there...thank you!"

Amelia said and the woman walked away.

"How are we gonna get there?"

"You wanted proof I'll give you proof!"

Amelia stated picking up an Apple and sticking it in her mouth.

"But how? What are we gonna tell my parents?"

"I said I would get us there and i meant it!"

"Oh and Amelia...That apple cost two rubles."

She looked to the apple and back to Julien.

"I hope you have some money left."

Said Amelia and Julien rolled his eye's

* * *

Once Amelia and Julien had gotten home and put the grocery's away, Julien called in his parents for a private conversation. "Mame,Papa I have to ask you something very important..."

"I thought Amelia already told you were adopted."

Anita interrupted and Julien winced at the word.

"She—she did but i was gonna ask you something different."

He said and his father gave him a nod as if to go on.

"Well there was this lady at the market a—and she gave us some valuable tips...and she said that if we want answers we had to go to...uh...east Russia."

That sat there in silence. Julien fidgeted time and time again and though it was only a couple minutes it felt like hours...to Julien the time went on forever.

"East Russia huh?...that's very far away."

"Only two hours by plane!"

Julien interceded his fathers comment. By the glare his father was sending him he knew it was a bad idea.

"were will we get the money for this trip? And how long will you be gone? Have you even considered the fact that you have never been even another state away let alone another part of the world?!"

His mother stated all these facts one by one and he began to get slightly aggravated.

Amelia (Who had been standing near the entrance into the living room not wanting to invade their privacy) Decided to step in hoping to make things better.

"I will pay for all his expenses! My grandma is a very wealthy person she can pay for it all!"

"That's nice Amelia but we do not want your charity."

Said Anita.  
"Don't think of it as charity,think of it as a loan...you can pay me back whenever you get the money no pressure! And as for the length of the trip we don't know but I promise he will stay in touch...He will be safe Anita, I promise."

Amelia insisted and as they thought it over she let her mind wander to her own mother and how the only time she had talked to her was after she had gotten off of the plane.

"We accept but on one condition."

Amelia nodded in agreement and they both face Julien.

"no matter who your true parents are...no matter how attached you get to this little adventure...no matter how much you have changed...you must not change your knowledge to the fact that we are your REAL parents...We raised you, we know all your quirks and crazy phases you've been through... We love you Julien...and don't forget it or i will ring you by your ears!"

Anita said and Julien chuckled at the last part. Amelia's heart wield up with emotion as she watched the scene unfold like some cheesy sitcom her great aunt would make her watch.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning...I'll call my grandma tonight and she will arrange for a flight."

She said as they all resigned for bed.

Amelia got into her bed and buried herself in the blankets. All thoughts of fear and doubt were drowned out by the thoughts of her family. Since the temperature had dropped in the past few hours she shivered under her blanket causing her phone to slip out of her pajama pants pocket. She unlocked it and saw she had gotten a text message from her mom about two hours ago.

_'how did i miss that?'_

she thought as the message popped up onto the screen,it read...

"Hey hun! Just thought I would cheek in see how you were doing Hope your having fun! :)"

Amelia thought about texting back but it was already real late.

"Might as well wait until tomorrow."

She thought out loud soon falling into sleep.

* * *

Amelia woke up as the light from the sun's rays hit her square in the face. Her forehead was sweating but she felt freezing cold. Her palms were trembling and she couldn't move a muscle. Amelia Franchester had just had 'One of those' dreams, more like a nightmare. One she once had before.

It all started off with a white sky soon descending down to the ground where there were thousands of troops all heading towards what used to be America. They seemed to be confident in what they were doing was right but something stood out to Amelia. In the far right corner,almost to far to see there was a man with a psychotic smile who was standing there patiently. His cream colored scarf fell off of his shoulders as he began bombing the others and once they had the time to process what was happening it was too late. Most of their troops had already passed and by now it was just a battle for their lives. Soon the smoke and ash became to much and Amelia awoke from her dream.

Seeing that it was seven twenty four and their flight left in an hour Amelia gathered all her things and ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she saw Anita handing her a piece of toast.

"Thank you."

She said as she grabbed the toast and took a bite into it. She smiled enjoying her breakfast,the only thing that would make it better is a nice cup of tea.

"So how was your sleep?"

Anita asked causing Amelia to almost choke on her toast.

"It was okay...But did anyone else notice how cold it got last night?"

asked Amelia trying to change the subject.

"It's always like that It gets colder every day...and to think they used to fuss about global warming!"

She laughed serving all of the other children their breakfast. Her husband just nodded in agreement as he always did.

"That is one of the many reasons Julien wears a scarf."

Anita took a seat next to Julien who was blushing as his mother talked about him.

"Why else does he wear a scarf?"

She asked and all the kids around the table giggled.

"_Callarse!"_

Anita snapped at them and she turned to Amelia with a smile.

"well he has always had this fetish for tomatoes and when he was younger his great,great abuela bought him a red scarf as to signify his love for the food...and now he never takes it off!"

She said pinching his cheeks as he blushed a deep red. Still most of the kids giggled talking amongst themselves and pointing to Amelia occasionally.

"What are they laughing at?"

Amelia asked and Anita moved closer whispering in her ear.

"My dear, You still have your pajamas on and not to be mean but your hair is a bit all over the place."

Anita pointed out and Amelia's eyes widened. With the dream and all the buzz Amelia had forgotten to change her clothes or do her hair.

"Do you plan on going to the airport dressed like that?"

Julien joked and Amelia stuck her chin up in the air a blank expression filling her face.

"As a matter of fact I do!"

"Great then lets get going!"

He insisted taking his last bit out of the toast and heading for the door. Amelia quickly took a couple more bites and turned to Anita who was trying her best to smile.

"He will be safe. Thank you for your hospitality."

Amelia thanked her and she just nodded watching her baby boy walk through the doors not knowing when he will return.

* * *

Amelia ignored all the stares and looks she had gotten from all the people in the airport and on the plane...well she was trying to anyway. Julien Keep his laughter to himself not wanting to upset Amelia and have her start an argument. The plane ride was silent and neither of them talked. Amelia kept her thoughts on her family and Julien did also but more in a spiteful way still displeased with them.

_'Why did they lie to me?'_

He wondered

_'I can't think of any good excuse...Is there any good excuse? Or were they just being selfish? This is really important and I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust them.'_

Julien bowed his head and sunk into his chair.

_'Why did it have to be me anyways?'_

Was the last thing he questioned before he fell asleep.

Amelia watched as Julien drifted to sleep. He must have had a bad night's sleep too. She took the comb out of her bag, started to brush her hair and put it up in pigtails with her two red ribbons she jumped a little when he started to snore then she had to suppress her giggles so he wouldn't wake up. It wasn't long before Amelia feel asleep reading one of her history books.

They had to go from the airplane to a helicopter apparently that was the only way you could get to Sealand and though Amelia was fine with airplanes something just did not seem right when it came to helicopters.

"Come on Amelia!"

Julien urged her as he hopped into the helicopter willingly. The man driving the helicopter seemed nice enough but Amelia was still not sure.

"um...is your friend all right?"

the man asked Julien as Amelia froze in her tracks staring at the helicopter sourly.

"I can't do it."

Amelia whispered to herself and Julien sighed in aspiration.

"Fine Amelia, don't get on board. Just another reason I believe my parents aren't Country's"

her eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. Julien wanted proof and she was going to get some proof. Slowly Amelia began to walk towards the helicopter and soon found the courage to enter.

"Is everybody ready?"

the man in the front asked. Amelia nodded her head shutting her eyes tightly and fastening her seatbelt. The helicopter began to ascend and Amelia found herself becoming more fearful. Julien noticed this and decided to ask the pilot a question.

"So...how many people come to...uh...this place?"

he asked unsure if he should call it Sealand or not.

"Nobody anymore. Your looking at the only helicopter pilot who has the guts to even come near this place...seeming as i don't have a choice anyway."

He chuckled and Amelia's eyes all the sudden widened

"What do you mean...you don't have a choice?"

she questioned and he merely shrugged.

"Well you see Miss. I live in this place...which is by the way,"

he eyed Julien as he spoke.

"called Sealand. Nobody really visits anymore and I'm usually always alone."

"Then why don't you move?"

She asked ignoring the fact he was glaring holes into Julien's skull.

"Listen Miss. I'm sort of linked to this place. It's my home and..."

"Wasn't Sealand a micro-nation? Isn't that kind of like a Country?"

She asked another question before he could finish answering her last one.

"If you ask me I believe it was a Country."

"So you are Sealand?"

He seemed bewildered at her words and so taken back he almost let go of the steering wheel.

"What gave you such a crazy Idea little Miss.? You have been reading too many fiction books."

he turned to look at her and his eyes widened as he saw the ribbons in her hair. Julien just stared out the window pretending to be uninterested in the conversation. They were just about to land and The man hadn't said a word...until now.

"How did you get those ribbons...in your hair?"

he asked as they began to descend. Amelia looked at her hair awkwardly and scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, My Mum always said there was this little boy who gave me to her and he said they were a present from my birth mother...I've had them always."

"We'll talk inside."

He exclaimed, a grave expression washed over his face. Julien and Amelia exchanged glances before following the man into the small micro-nation known as Sealand.

* * *

Julien and Amelia sat in a small, cold, metal room with no windows and the door locked behind them. Amelia felt like she was about to become apart of some old horror movie. The man still looked as though he was about to kill them but since his back was facing towards them and Amelia was afraid to move she couldn't see what he was doing. Julien felt goosebumps trail up and down his arms. He clung to his scarf tightly and looked to Amelia who was, surprisingly, very good at pretending she was not afraid.

"So...you already know about the Country's then."

The man stated suddenly making both Julien and Amelia jump just a bit.

"I guess I am going to have to..."

The man was about to turn around when Julien fell to the ground and begged at his feet.

"Please, please don't kill us! We promise we won't tell anyone about this, Ever! Just please let us go!"

he was on the verge of tears just as the man turned around with three tea cups in his hands as he stared quizzically at Julien. Amelia sighed at her friends stupidity (though she was also a bit scared).

" I was just going to say I'm going to have to give you guys my last cups of tea."

Julien's mouth gapped open and Amelia was almost tempted to laugh but she was even more tempted to take that last cup of tea... and maybe take Julien's also. As the man brought the tea they all sat in a circle on the floor (Julien was still stunned but he was getting over it).

"To answer your question directly, yes I am the Micro-nation Sealand but to my curiosity...who told you about this place?"

"I can't remember their name but it doesn't..."

"Her name was Lea Ashton."

Julien shot Amelia a look but she just rolled her eyes. She could have sworn she heard the man say something but she brushed it off as she took a sip of her hot tea.

"Well I suppose I should start with my name. It's Peter...Peter Kirkland."

"Whoa! All of you guys have real names too?"

Julien asked in astonishment.  
"Why yes and it just so happens that our ruler Ivan Braginski...well he's a country too."

"Which one?"

Julien asked without giving it the slightest of thought.

"RUSSIA!"

both Amelia and Peter screamed simultaneously which made Julien's face turn red in embarrassment.

"I was the boy that brought you to your mother Amelia...I am also your real fathers younger brother."

Amelia's eye's widened but not too much. Really it was hard to surprise her by now. Though she did see the resemblance. Peter had a blond hair like her father and huge eyebrows but his eyes were a bright shade of blue while her fathers was an emerald green.

"So...your my uncle?"  
"I guess you could call me that."

"I might just stick with Peter."

"Are you related to me?"

Peter looked to Julien shaking his head while Amelia just took another sip of her tea.

"It was a reasonable question."

Julien grumbled crossing his arms and slouching on the ground.

"Well i do have some questions for you...is that alright?"

Amelia asked and Peter nodded his head.

"Are there more...more like me and Julien?"

she questioned and Peter chuckled.

"Much more...what are you gonna do about it?"

Peter asked and until now Amelia hadn't thought about it... but she immediately knew the answer.

"I want to find them...and then I want to find my parents, and take back our country's."

she exclaimed and Julien smiled

"And I'm gonna help her!"

his smile widened as he said so.

"Well then your going to need to get started on your search... and it just so happens I know who your next target is."

Peter said slyly. Slowly but willfully Amelia's plan was coming to life right before her eye's. They were gonna take their Country's back. They were going to be the Next Generation.

* * *

**If your reading this that means either you got through the whole chapter or you skipped to the end. But to those who read it through thank you sooooooooooooooo much! You guys are awesome and I hoped you like it... More chapters are sure to come later! And for the Spanish words Do not worry! I will have the translation up on the next chapter...hopefully lol. Please R&R. the next chapter is going to be short just because it will be but I'm pretty sure it will be one of the only short chapters.**


	2. Courtney Jones

**Authors Note: This is the short chapter. The next One I'm planning to be as long as the first but lets not get to far, I hope you like his one!**

* * *

"_Listen your little team thingy is never gonna work!"_

_She spat_

"_you'll never find out unless you come along."_

* * *

Courtney Williferd had short, light blond hair and sparkling blue eyes her pale skin shone in the dark night as she walked down the raining streets of New York, North Russia with exactly no emotions written on her face. Her old scraggly clothes and unkempt appearance matched her mood and the only thing she made sure didn't get wet was the purple ribbon wrapped around her neck. She was on her way to her house where she knew she would be greeted with screams and end with doors slammed in her face.

"One more day of this and i swear I'm going to kill myself."

Courtney whispered just as she opened the door to her house.

"Courtney where have you been?"

her 'mother' scolded her.

"Thanks to you we had to make dinner by ourselves,"

she screamed and Courtney's 'father' let out a big, fake laugh

"But we did leave you a mess to clean up... and one in the living room too. Then once your done with that you can go up to your room, And don't come back down until school tomorrow."

he ordered her and she took a big breath as she began to clean.

When her parents weren't listening, or too busy to even acknowledge her existence Courtney would give them dirty looks or stick her tongue out at them but she dread the day that they catch her and possibly send her back to the orphanage. No matter how much of a Hell this place was the orphanage was worse and she would never go back there. When Courtney went up to her room she took a glass cup off of the top of her shelf and placed up to the wall were her parents bedroom was located. Sometimes she could overhear their conversations and get the best of them the next day.

"She is such a pain!"

she heard her mother mother say. Of course she would say that, Her mother was a beautiful woman with dark raven hair and tan skin but she had the coldest eyes when Courtney was looking at her. She always hated Courtney even when her husband brought her back from the Orphanage, she wasn't a very desirable baby but once she grew Courtney's beauty was becoming a threat to her Mother.

"Well would you like me to get ride of her?"

asked her Father, he never cared much for Courtney either, He just did whatever his wife asked of him and even when she threatened him or hit him he would come crawling back. Such a Wussy. He only brought Courtney to this house because she wanted a kid.

"Do you think we should? We've had her for so long."

her mother said with a hint of happiness in her voice. Courtney let out a small gasp... were they gonna seriously take her back?

"Whatever you want I'll do it!"

he commented.

"I do think it's for the best. I also think somebody should tell her."

"I'll tell her!"

her husband said, footsteps indicated he was getting closer to the door.

"Wait... could you tell me what her face looks like when you break the news...I don't want her to be too hurt."

Courtney heard no more because the cup had slipped out of her hand. She began to panic, her whole body

was shaking and tears began to well up in her eyes. As if on queue her father came in.

"Courtney~"

He sang out her name as if this was joyous news.

"Yes Father?"

she said politely. She didn't know why but around people with higher authority she usually was more polite. That was unless they really, really pissed her off.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but we've had you for a while now and-"

"Sixteen years."

Courtney reminded him.

"Well yes and-"

"Wait...I have something I want to tell you before you go on."

she stated standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"This has been the greatest sixteen years of my life, I mean you guys have been amazing parents,"

Courtney exaggerated and her father looked towards her quizzically.

"We have?"

"Oh yes! You guys have been magnificent but,"

Courtney dragged out the word.

"But?"

"But i believe it is time for me to leave the nest. I know this will be heartbreaking for you two seeing your baby girl leave and all. I just think I should leave and begin my adventures outside of my home."

Her father was speechless and that's just how Courtney wanted him to stay.

"I know what your gonna say _'But your so young.'_ well I'm doing you a favor. This will mean less mouths to feed and no more school bills...or however that works...I need to do this."

He was about to speak just as Courtney opened the door to let him out.

"Don't say anything else...this is to much for me as it is. Goodbye, Guten tag, Have a happy life, I will be leaving in the morning."

She pushed him out the door and he slowly walked back to his room his mouth gapping open.

"Did you tell her?"  
asked his wife.

"Sort of."

She smiled as he came to sit on the bed.

"What did her face look like?"

"I...It's hard to explain"

* * *

The next morning Courtney took her clothes and stuffed them in her backpack...Along with some hamburgers she stole from the fridge. She set off to...Well she wasn't really sure where she was going, but anywhere was better then the orphanage. Courtney went past her street, past her school and past her favorite restaurant... she contemplated on stopping by to have some breakfast but she kept going. At about mid afternoon Courtney was still in her tow under a slide at her local park wen she spotted someone. There was a girl with blond pigtails that looked way too serious and a Spanish boy who looked very bored. Well Courtney would just have to go and cheer him up. After she patted down her hair and fixed her clothes up a bit Courtney started to walk up to them with a smirk intact to her face.

"Hello, who may I ask are you?"

She asked the boy and and a slight blush crept across his face. The girl next to him didn't seem so happy though, she looked more concerned.

"Hello I am Amelia and this is..."

before she could finish Courtney interceded.

"I wasn't talking to the guy...jeez are these west Russian people always so snooty?"

she asked with a light chuckle escaping her lips. He just mumbled something under his breath.

"My name is Julien and..."

"Have you seen this girl?"

Amelia cut into Julien's sentence and he sighed heavily. Courtney took a look at the picture Amelia was holding and to her surprise it was herself when she was younger. She had longer hair that was usually in her face because she didn't like talking to people and the purple ribbon that she wears around her neck was in her hair in that picture.

"Hey! Where did you get that picture?"

Courtney asked snatching it from out of her hands.

"We got it from a friend who told us to find the person in the picture but if you don't know who it is,"

Amelia snatched the picture back.

"then we'll be on our way!"

"Thats me."

Courtney exclaimed and Amelia looked at the picture then back to her.

"But..."

"It's me like, from three years ago. Why do you have it?"  
Amelia and Julien looked to each other then back to Courtney.

"We have a lot to talk about."

Courtney was so confused.

They all sat on a park bench sitting a little awkwardly, all except for Julien who sat on the ground using a stick to draw pictures of tomatoes in the dirt.

"Country's as...real people...real people who are parents...my parents?"

Courtney asked about to burst out laughing.

"You haven't had any dreams about this?"  
Amelia asked a bit perplexed.

_'Peter said she would have these dreams too, is she faking?'_

Amelia thought to herself.

"Oh, and our COUNTRY parents were also some freaky voodoo people who sent us dreams to remember them,is that it?"

Courtney asked sarcastically. Julien laughed and Amelia scowled.

"That's not it... aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to where you cam from?"

Amelia asked and Courtney scoffed.

"I know where I came from and I can tell you it's not from your fantasy world were Country's are real people and they have real children, do you understand?"

She huffed and Amelia got up the bench with Julien following suit.

"Fine! I don't need you to believe me, I just came to tell you the facts."

They began to walk away and Courtney walked back to the park where she hoped her backpack full of hamburgers was still lying.

"She does sort of seem like her parents."

Julien exclaimed.

"America and Liechtenstein? I guess sort of America but she doesn't seem liker her mom at all."

Amelia said thinking about the two personality's Peter had described them out to be. America was 'The cool, Loud guy who always loved burgers and aliens!' While Liechtenstein was 'The nice, sweet sister who somehow fell for the American' She was a bit confused by the descriptions but said no more as they left.

"Well, we haven't seen all the sides of her...she might surprise you."

Surprise Amelia, not likely...not anymore.

* * *

It was midnight and Courtney still couldn't find a place to sleep. She began to look after she found out her bag full of burgers and valuable items had been stolen.

_'You can't trust anybody these days'_

She thought then she found herself back to the park she had just left.

"I must be going in circles."

She shrugged then made herself a nice bed under the monkey bars. She played with the ribbon in her hair, she's had the ribbon ever since she remembered but never thought much of it, it was just something she held near and dear to her heart but she had no idea why. She took one last look at her surroundings before she feel into a deep slumber.

Her dream began with a dark room. She was all alone and though Courtney wouldn't admit it she hated being alone and she was frightened of the dark. Suddenly a door opened in the room and out came a woman wearing the same ribbon Courtney had around her neck in her hair.

"Hey! Who are you and why do you have my ribbon?"

Courtney screamed then she noticed the woman was holding something in her arms. It was...a baby...it was Courtney. Instead of asking anymore questions (like Courtney usually does) she just stood and watched. The woman had tears in her eyes and looked very weak, She looked down at the baby and smiled sadly as it slept peacefully. Then she took the ribbon out of her hair and placed it loosely around the baby's wrist. Out of nowhere a man that looked like their ruler Ivan Braginski (Courtney hated that guy more then she hated the orphanage or her foster parents) He began to run after the girl and she hid the baby in a near by ditch as she ran. Courtney came over to the baby who was now waling and screaming. Courtney tried to pick her up and calm her down but she couldn't, then a man with blond hair and square glasses came up beside her. When he flashed a heroic smile her way she calmed down but doubt swam over his face. He scooped her up in his arms and began to cradle her. All the sudden he looked up to Courtney and she panicked, could he see her. He was about to say something when she woke up. The sun shone in her face and she groaned, was it morning already? Then she remembered. She got up quickly and panicked.

"I have to find them!"

she yelled.

"Don't bother, we're right here."

She turned to find Julien and Amelia staring down at her.

* * *

"U—um sir, I think we have a lead on u—um the...those kids."

Raivis Galante (Latvia) spoke up to his Boss and ruler of the world, Ivan Braginski.

"What do you mean those kids?"

He asked in a cold, chilling voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"I think what Latvia means to say is that we have a lead...on the o—other Country's...children. Shall I send her i—in?

Said Eduard Von Bock (Estonia). An evil, insane smile spread across Ivan's face and both of the other Country's began to shake with fear.

"_Da_... Send her in."

An Old woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes entered the room, she hadn't slept in days and felt this was the right choice.

"H—hello, I am Anita Ramirez and my son he is one of those Country's kids."

she said a bit scared.

"Well...What made you want to bring him in."

"I don't!"

She stated and his eye's widened as he sat up on his throne.

"But there is another girl he is with...She is one also...a—and they are looking for more...I promise you all of them by the end of the year if you let my son come home with me."

She proposed the deal and he hid a smirk under a fake smile.

"Of course I will let him leave with you, you have made the right choice. Eduard, Raivis!"

both men stood up straight as their names were called.

"Give this woman and her family a nice home near my base...Make sure it's...suitable for them."

he shot them a look before they took her hand and lead her out the room. Once the doors were shut he began to laugh insanely, he was so close...he could feel it.

* * *

"How did you guys know I would believe?"

Courtney asked a bit confused...like most of the time.

"Well, somebody convinced me that I should be patient and that we can't always tell a person just by knowing them for an hour."

Amelia smiled at Julien who just stood there smirking.

"I don't know what got into me but ever since that dream I feel like what you said was true...and you think there is more?"

Courtney asked and Amelia nodded excitedly.

"Yes...according to my sources."

"What do you plan to do when you find them all?"

Amelia hesitated but then answered.

"I want to form a team and find our parents..."

Courtney started to laugh and Amelia felt her face turn red.  
"A team? What like crime fighting superhero's who go around saving the day?"

"Well and we would..."

"I'm sorry that was rude I didn't mean to say that."

She apologized and Amelia looked towards Julien who had a smug smile.

"I told you, you haven't seen all the sides of her."

He whispered and she took in a deep breath.  
"But seriously,"

Courtney began again.

"Listen your team thingy is never going to work!"

She spat.

"You'll never find out unless you come along."

Julien said.

"We will be going against Russia"

Amelia added and Courtney jumped up.

"Well why didn't you tell me? Kicking Russia's ass would be a personal pleasure of mine. I'm in!"

She said grabing both of her new teammates arms and running down the street.

"So...Who's next on the list?"  
She asked and all of them smiled.

"His name...Is Liem Minsky."

* * *

**So yeah I hope you like it...Third chapter will be up as soon as I can get some free time! thx and please R&R **


	3. Not Sure

_**Authors Note: READ! Okais so this chapter is set int the past, just heads up... so you know it helps a bit with understanding.**_

* * *

_there it was, that insane, familiar smile that crept onto his face._

"_If you want something done right, You have to do it yourself."_

* * *

(PAST) 2:45, NOVEMBER, 2020

Alfred F. Jones (America) paced back and fourth his apartment located in New York, New York. The Hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He ran his sweaty fingers through his hair as his bright blue eyes scanned his surroundings. Currently he was facing a war with having no other allies but Matthew Williams (Canada) and the finally independent Country Liechtenstein. Unfortunately Liechtenstein had been captured by Russia and nobody knew where she was. Canada was doing his best to help his brother look but America was afraid she was gone for good. At least the objective she had before she was captured. She got Courtney hidden in a ditch where he could pick her up while Russia was occupied. Arthur (England) better have a good reason for needing all these kids together or America was going to beat his older brothers ass. Speaking of Courtney he looked over to the four year old little girl who was playing with Tony.

"Aww you righteous Alien dude! Thanks for keeping Courtney busy while I think."

Alfred smiled and Tony only nodded as Courtney giggled. Alfred picked her up and placed her on his hip. Almost everything about her reminded him of Liechtenstein, except for the fact that she adored hamburgers. Suddenly his phone began to vibrate in his back pocket. He took it out and saw that it was Arthur.

"Sup!"

he answered the call.

"How could you be so bloody calm at a time like this?"

his older brother yelled across the line.

"I'm not. I just want you to know that this was all Russia's plan from the start! Gang up on me, Because I am Awesome, and then he turns on all of you."

Arthur was about to speak when a voice came out from the background.

"I am much more Awesomer then you Jones!"

the voice could be made out as Gilbert Bielshmidt. The ex—nation Prussia. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Wait. Is everyone there? Already?"

He asked as the color drained from his skin.

"Yes. I must ask of you to bring Courtney. It's time."

Alfred shut his eyes then nodded to himself.

"I'll be there soon."

He closed the phone and looked at Courtney. She seemed almost concerned and Alfred put on a fake smile.

"It's okay princess!"

He exclaimed putting her shoes on her feet, grabbing her suitcase then walking out the door.

_'Liechtenstein, wherever you are, please be safe!'_

* * *

It was dark and very cold. Lilli had no Idea where she was. All she remembered was that she had dropped Courtney off in the ditch, (of all the places she was not comfortable with but Arthur insisted) she ran away from Russia but somehow he caught up with her and actually knocked her out with a pan that looked similar to Hungary's, did he already get her? Was Russia even more Insane then she remembered him to be. Suddenly Lilli heard the door open and to her surprise it was Natalie Arlofskaya (Belarus).

"What are you doing here?"

she asked trying to sound as intimidating as she could but it just ended up sounding weak and scared.

"Russia sent me down to check on you."

She took a good look at Lilli then shook her head.

"Your very weak aren't you? You could have easily gotten away from brother Russia. Even Hungary put up a better fight then you. I would expect Switzerland's sister to be a bit more... better then that."

She smiled and Lilli's face turned red with anger.

"I am stronger then you think I am Natalia! I stayed by my daughter! You will never be the kind of Mother I am!"

She spat and Belarus grabbed Lilli by her hair. The only thing that stopped her from killing was the thin metal bars of the cell.

"I never asked to be a mother! Sophie is with Gil now. Watch your tung or I'll have it cut off!"

she threatened still not releasing the grip on Lilli's hair.

"I'm sorry Natalia. That was rude of me. Please forgive me."

She asked and Natalia began to laugh quietly. She let go of her hair.

"Just like I said...Weak."

She smirked then left the dark room.

Thats when Lilli saw she wasn't alone...

* * *

"Your going to what?"

Alfred screamed outraged at Arthur. Almost ready to punch him.

"It's a spell, I'm going to make them forget everything about us, then at a safe age they will regain they're memory."

He explained again.

"I am not letting you try one of your Voodoo Spells on my kid!"

Monaco shrieked taking hold of her five year old, Julien's hand.

"It's not like I want this either! It's the safest way for the kids, and It's not Voodoo! It's serious stuff!"

he defended and Prussia nodded his head.

"I think Sophie needs to forget some of the things she's been through."

He joked. Nobody was laughing.

"Jeez, ruff crowd."

"Please forgive Gil...He's _unvernünftig._"

Ludwig (Germany) stated and gilbert smiled.

"He says that because I'm so much more awesome then he is!"

he smirked and Ludwig pulled out his gun.

Gilbert hid behind Sophie and she rolled her eye's. Ludwig and Belle's (Belgium) son Liem laughed at Gilbert.

"It is scary how much your kids enjoy the fear of others."

Honda Kiku, the Country of Japan, said holding on of his twin girls in his arms.

"I for one think It's dangerous... I don't think Hungary would want Robbie to be put under a spell."

Austria answered and Robbie huffed.

"Can you let the kids decide?"

Robbie asked and Yen (Daughter of China and Vietnam) spoke up.

"We can't decide it's to big of a decision! Why leave a whole bunch of kids to decide?"

she smiled at him and he frowned.

"We are not just any kind of kids! Besides I'm ten, your nine, Amelia and Julien are five, Sophie and Liem are six, Honoka, Meng and Courtney are Four, Mrs. Belgium and Mrs. Ukraine are expecting in about two years or less."

"Two years? Women only carrying a baby for nine months in they're belly!"

"Country's carry a baby longer dipstick! It's basic science!"

As the two kept arguing everyone based they're attention on China and Austria.

"What? She had a right to know, Aru!"

China defended and Austria shrugged.

"He found out on his own."

God, When were these people ever gonna reach a real agreement?

* * *

Lilli Couldn't believe it. Right across from here was Elizaveta hedervary (Hungary) chained to the wall. Her body was bruised and beaten. Blood was surrounding her on the ground.

"Elizaveta?"

Lilli questioned, just to make sure it was her. The woman rubbed her eyes and groaned as a huge headache began to kick in.

"Lilli? Where are we?"

She asked and Lilli shook her head.

"I'm not sure. I think we were both captured by Ivan."

She started and Elizaveta's eyes widened.

"Ivan! Robbie! Wheres my son? Wheres Robbie? Did he... did he get caught?"

she asked, frightened.

"No, no the last I heard Robbie was with Rodrick... the plan worked all the kids are together."

"Let's hope Arthur knows what he's doing."

Elizaveta laughed then began to cough up some blood.

"Oh God Elizaveta, are you okay?"

Lilli asked concerned but the question came with no answer as Ivan Braginski walked into the dark room.

An hour had past and still nobody had come to an agreement, time was running out.

"_Mien Gott! _Can we just let Arthur do the spell!"

Gilbert yelled.

"What if there is side affects? Where will the kids go after they're whole life has been practically erased from they're memory? There's to many possible things that could go wrong."

Monaco concluded pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Taiwan rolled her eyes at all the drama that was taking place, Whatever happened to the fun they all used to have... Speaking of fun...

"Wheres Italy?"

She asked and everyone looked over to her.

"No one knows, ever since the war he vanished. We can't find him."

Ukraine stated.

"To be honest it scares me. He has never been gone this long without telling anyone, though I do remember him being a bit depressed once the war started."

Spain frowned. It was silent for a while until Arthur brought up the spell again, then all hell broke loose in that tiny basement they were cramped in. All the while Alfred was thinking. He looked over and saw all the kids scared and curious faces. If there was any hope of happiness for Courtney he needed to do what's right.

"Hey!,"

he yelled catching the attention of everyone.

"I don't know bout you dudes but this is for the protection of my kid, and yours too! Instead of fighting we actually need to come up with a plan...Arthur,"

he looked over to the British man.

"Where will the kids go once we wiped they're minds."

"Some will go up for adoption, others will be taken by selected family members and they can take them to a respectable family. It is up to you."

He said, having the whole plan recited in his head since the day he learned the spell.

"You guys, Ivan is closing in on the battle and though I am not known as the dude who would give up. We all know this isn't going to end well... I say we do the spell."

Again silence engulfed the room. What were they to do? This could come with serious side affects. It was for their child's safety but all the possible hazards prevented them to see that this was the best chance any of them had. Suddenly Germany nodded his head.

"Lets do the spell."

* * *

there it was, that insane, familiar smile that crept onto his face.

"If you want something done right, You have to do it yourself."

Ivan laughed.

"What do you mean?"

Lilli asked as he grabbed his gun.

"I sent Natalia down here to kill you both, she couldn't do it."

Lilli's face turned grave while Elizaveta shook her head.

"How can you kill us? We are Country's! We can't die unless our whole Country is destroyed."

she scoffed. His smile only widened as he also grabbed a controller of some sort.

"That's the Idea."

Both women gasped.

"But how?"

Lilli asked

"Simple, first I take out the people then I take out the land."

both of them were still trying to figure out how he was going to be able to pull such a thing off but he had said no more. Russia Clicked on the big, green button on the controller and walked out of the room silently laughing. A few seconds later a small screen appeared on the wall, it was showing news channels from both Liechtenstein and Hungary.

"What is this?"

Asked Hungary and Liechtenstein was about to say something when they heard screams coming from the screen.

"It's Chaos Here as you can see."

The news reporter from Liechtenstein exclaimed.

"There is a gas erupting from the ground. It seems to be making people out on the streets... die!"

The reporter gasped.

"Luckily I have heard that people are safe inside their houses so please stay indoors until we can get this under control."

The reporter instructed. The same thing was happening in Hungary and both girls began coughing and hacking. Liechtenstein looked up and say that the reporters where panicking.

"I—it seems that The poisonous gas has entered into buildings and homes! Oh God, Quick if you can please try and head for higher ground."

The reporter fell to the ground as the camera fell over. The coughing got worse as the screens went black. Russia entered the room

and nodded his head as he saw the two feeble girls.

"well having no more population seemed to make you two a lot weaker... lets see what destroying your land will do."

he took another controller and handed it to Elizaveta, her hand firmly holding down the button.

"What will it do?"

She asked.

"Well you'll have to wait and see dearie. It's all up to you now."

Again he walked out of the room chuckling lightly.

Lilli could only watch as Eliaveta pondered what to do.

"Your not going to seriously let go are you?"

Liechtenstein asked.

"This is more important then you realize Lilli I might have to."

"Listen Elizaveta, I know for a long time I was a naive, little girl who though every problem could be solved with just a flick of the switch. And I still believe that we have a ray of hope left, but in my time I've spent with America and becoming a independent Country I learned that there is no giving up. Especially if there is something worth fighting for."

No more words were spoken and Lilli sighed.

"_Alfred, wherever you are, I hope your having better luck then I am."_

* * *

All the kids were lined up in a row and All the parents were saying their goodbye's.

"I wish mom was here."

Robbie hugged Austria and he nodded his head.

"Me too."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow right?"

Yen asked both China and Vietnam.

"_qin ai de, _whenever you need us we will be there."

China said and Vietnam gave her a hug withholding tears from falling out of her eyes.

"Mom can you please tell dad to let me do the spell!"

Amelia said to Seychelles and she giggled.

"Why don't you try the next spell, so we can let daddy pretend he is at Hogwarts for a bit longer."

Amelia nodded her head and gave both her parents a kiss on the check.

"Can Tony come with me?"

Courtney asked and Alfred nodded his head.

"He'll see you when you come back okay."

"When will that be?"

she pouted.

"Soon... I hope."

After all goodbyes were said and all the kids got in the line Arthur said the spell.  
"On this day and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Make them forget, what has been done, before the rising of the sun. By the powers of spirit, water, fire & air, your memories you shall never bare. But Elements and spirits take them to see their past lives

when Time need it be. "

All the kids fell to the ground and Taiwan gasped.

"What happened to them?"

"Don't worry they just fell asleep. They will wake up when we take them to their new families."

Arthur said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, God I can't believe that actually worked."

He half smiled. Seychelles took Amelia in her arms and America did the same with Courtney.

"What are you guys doing with her?"

America asked nodding towards Amelia.

"Well when I first came to England I meet this wonderful woman who has a daughter who just got married to a man serving in the war. We are going to take her to them."

"Ah, yes the Franchesters I know them well."

Sealand said popping out from behind a table.

"Why you bloody git! Why are you here?"

"Hiding from the war that's what! You jerk!"

England was about to yell when Seychelles handed Amelia to England and gave Sealand a hug.

"Aww you poor boy. Why didn't you tell us you needed a place to stay? Amelia has been asking to see you."

she said and Sealand put on a pout face.

"Well I did ask but that Bloody Jerk of a brother said I couldn't."

Seychelles looked to England who's mouth was agape.

"Why you little..."

England didn't get to finish his sentence as the earth beneath their feet began to shake.

* * *

Lilli, though she tried her hardest, was starting to lose her patience. Elizaveta was making to movements and she couldn't tell if she was going to let go of the button or hold on.

"Lilli?"

Elizaveta coughed with tears in her eye's.

"What... is it?"

She coughed, The gas was still in their country's which was why they were still coughing.

"I Think... I think I can break the controller."

"How!"

Liechtenstein basically gasped filled with joy, but Hungary had both of her hands above her head locked to the wall, how would she do that? If she dropped the remote she would have let go of the button before it had a chance to brake, and if she tried to...

"I'm going to crush it."

And there it was.

"But how? You haven't restored back to proper strength yet Elizaveta! You could hurt yourself!"

Liechtenstein tried to reason, even though Elizeveta did indeed look her worst she was feeling very confident.

"There is still something worth fighting for though, and I am not giving up,"

She chuckled.

"After all what have I left to lose... my life? That's going to leave me either ways."

Damn! She was using Lilli's own words against her.

"Think about your life!"

"I am, and this is what I want do with it."

Elizaveta pushed down the hand that was holding on the controller and as she did she thought of Rodrick and Robbie, She balled it up tighter and tighter until her hand was practically a fist. The controller was under the palm of her hand but she couldn't tell if it was broken.

"Did it work... are you okay Elizaveta! Elizaveta!"

Lilli cried out.

"I—I'm not sure... should I check?"

there was no answer, instead they both closed their eyes and Hungary slowly unclenched her hand.

In it laid a small, broken controller. Both of the sighed with relief.

"That was close."

Liechtenstein laughed but when she looked up Elizaveta looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?"

Lilli asked and she smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine, now lets find a way to get out of here."

* * *

"What was that?"

Sealand asked Arthur as he clung on to his leg.

"I—I don't know."

He exclaimed, The kids were still knocked out but it was beginning to wear off.

Again the earth began to shake. Seychelles gave Arthur a look and he shook his head then rolled his eyes.

"Peter, take Amelia and take her to that one house on the end of masons street, you know which one I'm talking about."

"Oh! The one with Mrs. Franchester! She is so nice, she always feeds me cookies when I come over!"

"Yes that one! Now please take her... and be careful."

Sealand took the five year old girl in his arms and was about to leave when Seychelles stopped him. She took the ribbons out of her hair and placed it around Amelia's wrist.

"Remember me,"

she whispered into her daughters ears.

"Please"

all the while America had given Courtney to Tony to take to one of the best Orphanages in New York. Alfred used to go there all the time to visit the kids. He knew they would take care of Courtney.

Sealand and Tony ran out of the house and soon so did everyone else. It was unbearable to think about them being away from their kids for so long, maybe even forever. But it was worth it to ensure their safety.

"Well you good old Alien chap! Do you think you could give me a lift back home?"

Sealand asked and Tony stared at him with a blank expression.

"Bitch fucking fucking..."

"Oh, yeah I forgot you spoke like that... I'm taking it as a yes!"

Truthfully Tony was just messing around with the Micro-nation, he did know how to speak English but it was so much more fun this way! Sealand and Tony climbed aboard the space craft and headed towards London, England. Once they arrived Sealand hopped off and waved goodbye with his free hand. Tony flew back to America and landed on the spot America had instructed him to go. Ironically two Orphanages stood in front of him. He tried to remember which one Alfred had told him to go to but the earth was shaking beneath him and Courtney was beginning to squirm. Quickly Tony ran to the Lincoln Orphanage, It was named after a nice president so it should be nice, he reasoned rather poorly but what else could you expect from an Alien who didn't know much about the country to begin with. Tony placed Courtney on the doorstep and rang the doorbell, after all what Orphanage would take a baby from a weird alien thing. Once he knew Courtney was safe inside he left.

* * *

Elizaveta looked up and on the table next to her and the keys to the locks were lying there. She reached and stretched her hand as far as she could. Lilli was cheering her on and she was so close her fingertips were almost there. Just then they both heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hurry Hungary, Hurry!"

Liechtenstein cried and Elizaveta reached further. Suddenly the keys fell of the tables and just as she was about to catch them another hand beat her to it. She looked up and saw the cold smile of Russia staring back at her.

"Trying to escape... You never will, though you managed to stay alive this long you are still weak... you will stay here..."

He smiled even bigger and placed the keys in his pocket.

"forever."

he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Both girls sighed and Liechtenstein felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"we should have never started this war, we were suppose to be the protector of our Country but we just ended up failing ourselves."

She began laughing, which is something that sort of helped at times like these.

"Whatever ever brought you and America together anyway?"

she asked out of the blue, if they were staying here forever might as well make the best of it.

"I mean you both are just so,"

"Different?"

Liechtenstein interrupted.

"I can hardly see us together myself but it somehow just clicked, It all started when big brudder had to cancel our family picnic because of a world meeting which I was not invited to. I was very upset..."

*Flashback*

_'This is the second time bug brudder canceled out picnic... does he not like me anymore?'_

She thought as she picked up a pebble and threw it across a small pond, it went pretty far.

"Thats some throwing arm you got there. Ever played baseball?"

Lichtenstein turned around in surprise to see Alfred F. Jones smiling at her with a goofy grin. She didn't talk but then blushed deeply when she realized she had been staring.

"whoa! Dude is that a picnic basket? You got food in there?"

He asked and Lilli giggled as she handed him the basket to look inside.

"Yes. Big brudder an I were suppose to have a picnic but he had a meeting...Wait shouldn't you be..."

"At the meeting? Yea but it's pretty boring and i'm sure none of them would notice if i'm gone for a while. Besides you are way cooler then any of them."

he laughed heroically.

"You mind if I have a picnic with you?"

he asked and Lilli's stomach began to fill with butterflies.

"S—sure."

She got the blanket out and he took out the food. They laughed and talked until the food was just about gone.

"That was awesome! You are a great cook,"

"Lilli."

"Lilli! We should do this again."

He stated and her heart began to beat wildly. This was such a turn of events!

*Flashback ends*

"We meet so many more times after that too, I got to see the real side of him and... he took the time to see the real side of me."

Lilli felt more tears fall and she stood up holding on to one of the bars in the cell.

"Courtney!"

She screamed suddenly.

"I will find you! And I wont rest until I do!"

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo that's it for chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up when I have it up.  
**


	4. The Chase

**Chapter 4 is up! Thanks for the reviews and please keep 'em up! Any Ideas for upcoming chapters are appreciated and I may use them!**

* * *

"_The names Liem, Liem Minskrofsky."_

_He grinned and shot both the girls a devilish smirk._

"_That! Is the son of Germany?"_

* * *

"This is so hopelessly hopeless! We are never going to find him!"

Courtney groaned as she walked through the busy streets of Japan.

"Stop complaining! How many more places does he have to run?"

Amelia said trying to enlighten the mood. Let me explain their situation. Once the Team recruited Courtney they began their search for Germany and Belgium's Son, Liem. Sealand had told them that Liem lived in Netherlands so they visited there, only to be told by his parents that Liem had begun his young adulthood life traveling around the globe... apparently that's what he wanted to do with his life. They chased him from Netherlands to France to China to Taiwan to just recently Japan.

"To be honest he has a lot of places to travel!"

Julien complained dragging his feet. Courtney and him began complaining some more while Amelia held her head high gazing the map.

"Where does he even get the money, where do we get the money to travel?"

"His father owns one of the most finest restaurants all over the world. Of course he liked Liem's idea to travel so they send him money every month, weren't you listening to them when they told us?"

"Yes! I just forgot. That still didn't answer the question about us."

She mumbled rolling her eye's as she continued to walk.

"Well the money we get from Amelia's grandma and all the hitchhiking we've been doing we do just enough to get by... don't you pay attention at all?"

Julien questioned.  
"Wha, huh? Oh sorry I was looking at that pretty burger stand over there, what did you say?"

"Seriuously Courtney why do we even bother..."

Amelia looked over to see a boy with blonde shaggy hair and he held the exact same features as the picture she had of him. She began to run towards him as Julian and Courtney followed.

* * *

Liem looked around the beautiful place of Southeast Russia with a lazy feeling of happiness overcoming him.

"This is the life! A free traveler with no care in the world."

He laughed loudly then he frowned as he heard something.

"Liem! Liem Minskrofsky! I need to..."

He turned around to see who was calling out his name but all he saw was two people caring a painting of a Spanish boy and two English girls.

"Seriously where has the taste in the art these days gone?"

He questioned shaking his head and walking off into a nearby restaurant.

Amelia was so close to meeting him when two idiots had to bring in a ginormous one way mirror, She couldn't see him and was afraid he was getting away.

"Hey!"

Courtney yelled and both Julien and Amelia looked at her concerned.

"what is it?"

Julien asked.

"I so need to take a shower! My hair is super greasy!"

She stared into the mirror looking at her hair.

* * *

Liem was just about to order when he noticed two Japanese girls eying him, okay they weren't eying him per-say but he knew they wanted a piece of this! He strutted over to them.

"Hey ladies. See anything you like?"

He asked using his classic pickup line.

"Actually the salads look pretty yummy!"

One of the girls said. She had short, jet black hair with a sunflower in it and she was wearing a pink Kimono. Her sister's hair was much longer but just as black, she also had a sunflower in it. She had a identical Kimono to her sisters but her's was blood red.

"Anything not on the menu?"

He asked making a pose for them to realize.

"Ah yes."

The other one said and his face filled with delight.

"That other food stand has curry bread, why don't we go over there?"

She asked her sister emotionless.

"Are you serious?"

He sighed.

"I know right! Why hadn't I thought of Curry bread before?"

She giggled an Liem rolled his eye's.

"Why don't you come with us?"

She invited him.

"Sure!"

His face lightened up and she smiled while the other one shook her head, not the slightest bit impressed.

"So what are the names of you lovely ladies?"

"I'm Meng!"

The short haired one said and pointed to her sister

"And that's Honoka! We are the Yamamota Twins!"

She laughed so loudly the people on the streets began to stare.

"Okay, That's nice just calm down."

He layed a hand on her shoulder and Honoka slapped it off.

"Don't touch my sister!"

She glared at him and his eye's widened.

"You know what. On second thought Im not really that hungry, thanks girls, really but... I gotta go!"

Liem ran away as fast as he could.

"Aww we scared him off."

Meng pouted and Honoka shrugged

"We always scare people off."

* * *

"Hey You guys... How about I buy us something to eat!"

Courtney suggested.

"No! We need to keep looking!"

Amelia stated and Julien sighed.

"I'll buy."

Courtney smirked waving the money in front of Amelia's face.

"Fine. But nothing expensive and make it quick."

She instructed and Courtney bowed down.

"Yes, my lord."

She ran to the nearest Curry bread stand and paid for the food.

"Oh Hello!"

Courtney turned around to see two twin girls before her.

"Hi!"

She greeted them, mostly the one that looked friendly.

"Are you from North Russia? That seems like such a cool place! Doesn't she look like the girl I talked about in my dreams Honoka... Along with that boy we met earlier!"

Her sister only nodded and Courtney just looked a little freaked out.

_'These girls are so odd. They saw me in their dreams? Dreams? Dreams! I have to get them to Amelia she will be so proud! She will stop treating me like a baby!'_

Without thinking Courtney grabbed both of their hands and dragged them across the streets.

"What are you doing?"

Honoka demanded to know trying to escape her grasp.

"Just trust me!"

"We don't even know you."

"That's what makes it fun!"

* * *

Liem Huffed ans he ran his fingers through his hair. He was currently lying on the park bench staring into the clouds. Though there was a beautiful Spring vibe to the city the clouds were still as black as always and the winds still held a bit if the cold.

"Ugh!This sucks!"

He exclaimed. Sure the day was going good but the visions were coming back. You see, Liem never remembers his dreams so in the mid day or early evening the dreams flood back into his memory and consume his every thought.

"Maybe a little rest will do me good."

He proclaimed shutting his eye's and dozing off. A couple minutes later he heard a voice.

"Li—Liem Minskrofsky?"

He opened his eyes to see the two same people he saw in the painting earlier... but the other girl wasn't with them.

"Whoa! Am I dreaming? Is this what a dream feels like? This is so weird!"

He got up slowly and walked up to Amelia.

"So if this is a dream you must be here to..."

Suddenly Julien kicked him in the side and he flailed.

"This is not a dream, I am Julien and that's Amelia... We need to talk."

"Yeah Sure but first... Have you been to the new art museum yet? There is a picture there that looks exactly like you two!"

* * *

"I can't believe they left me!"

Courtney sighed, She was munching on Curry bread as was Honoka and Meng. She had expected Julien and Amelia to be right where she had left them but they were gone!

"Can we go know because..."

Honoka started but Courtney interrupted,

"No! Amelia has to see you!"

She stated and Meng giggled

"Being a hostage is sort of fun!"

She exclaimed and Honoka rolled her eyes.

"We are not hostages! We aren't even tied up and she hasn't threatened us and have you forgotten that we know how to defend ourselves?"

She almost yelled at the sister.

"Man, you must hate being the younger twin!"

Courtney exclaimed to Meng.

"Younger? No, no Honoka is younger by fifteen minutes."

"Oh, ok!"

"Why do you want to show us to your friend anyway?"

Honoka asked changing the subject.

"I—I can't explain it... we can just wait until Amelia..."

"Just do it the best you can!"

Meng smiled and Courtney nodded her head.

"Okay but forgive me if this doesn't sound correct,

About Thirteen years ago when our country was at war there were..."

"Representatives that actually were the Country, They were rumored to have children and to protect then they scattered them across the world. You are talking about our parents! Japan and Taiwan!"

Meng exclaimed and Courtney looked towards her baffled.

"How... how did you?"

"My Nana... She told us story's ever since I can remember. I just got the dreams myself a couple weeks ago. See Honoka! I told you there was something odd about the story's! Don't you believe me know?"

Meng nudged her sister but she just shrugged.

"Your Nana!"

"Yes she has cared for us since we were baby's. She is like a grandma to us."

Before Courtney had time to ask the next question Meng jumped up.

"Would you like to meet her."

Courtney nodded her head and Meng took her hand and pulled her down the streets with Honoka following behind.

_'Truthfully I think we should have waited for the rest of the team. But heck! They left anyway!'_

* * *

"So what you are basically saying is that my parents...are the personified Countries Belgium and Germany?"

Liem asked with a blank expression on his face.

"Y—yes."

Amelia said waiting for him to label her a crack addict or something like that.

"That is so..."

Here it comes.

"Awesome! I cant believe the blood of two awesome Country's are coursing through my veins, this, this is just..."

"Awesome?"

Julien asked seeing Liem had a hard time looking for the right words.

"Yes! It's so Awesome!"

He laughed and Amelia couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her lips.

"Who are you're guy's parents?"

Liem asked and Julien scoffed.

"I don't me to brag but... Spain and Monaco."

"Who and Who?"

He asked and Julien's jaw dropped. At this a giggle escape her mouth.

"And Mine are..."

"Right here."

She turned around in surprise to see Amy. Looking towards her with a cold look.

"Field trip huh?"

Oh Shit!

"There is a lot to explain."

"Then I suggest you start now."

* * *

Currently Courtney sat in front of a very old, traditional Japanese woman who was sipping on a cup of green tea.

"Nana?"

Meng tapped on her shoulder lightly and she looked over Courtney.

"So your are Courtney Jones. Daughter of America and Liechtenstein. You are very eager which is good, but trouble comes in the future if you do not be patient."

She stated and smiled. Courtney jumped up and pointed at her, eyes widened.

"How the? How did you know that?"

She panicked running around the room.

"P—please calm down, my Nana is just a fortune teller! She can see things from the future and is very good at reading people!"

Meng tried to calm her down but it did not work. Suddenly Honoka stopped Courtney and hit her on top of the head. Courtney yelped then sat back down.

"Yes, a fortune teller. That explains it then."

Courtney said now calm, she was afraid Honoka was going to hit her again.

"How did you know about the Country's?"

She asked Nana. The old lady just sipped on her tea and waited a while to answer.

"I used to be all of the children's babysitter. When Japan and Taiwan came to me, asking me to be the guardian of Honoka and Meng. I hinted at them for years. Telling them story's about the children and now Meng has had the dreams!"

Meng smiled and Courtney nodded.

"Do you mind if they—"

"I would love it if they joined your team, but that's not up to me, that's up to them."

Courtney looked to both the sisters and Meng looked to Honoka with a pleading puppy dog face.

"Oh, Please Honoka could we join? Wouldn't it be so much fun?"

She coaxed her sister to join and Honoka shook here head.

"What about Nana? Who will care for her? Think about your responsibility's before rushing off to something that may not even need you!"

She scolded her older twin and Meng frowned.

"I Will be fine dear but thank you for the consideration. Why don't you go out and live a little?"

Nana insisted and Honoka Sighed.

"I—I suppose we could..."

She said giving in and Meng cheered.

"Let us get our things and be on our way!"

Meng pulled Honoka into their room to get their thing and Courtney wait with Nana.

"Do you know where they are?"

asked Nana suddenly.

"Wha! Who?"

"Your teammates. You lost them correct?"

"Yea but...I'll find 'em"

* * *

Amelia pleaded, She begged, she even tried to negotiate but Amy was already set on bringing Amelia back home.

"Please mom! Please I need to do this!"

She yelled.

"What about your schooling? You just had one more year left to complete and then you were done Amelia? What happened to the thought of Collage? Settling down and having a job? Getting a life!"

She reminded all these things to her daughter. Truthfully Amy was afraid for her well-being.

"This is what I want to do? Don't you want our world back to the way it used to be? Back to the way we have only heard of in story's!"

Amelia once again yelled trying to escape her mothers grasp. All the While Julien and Liem were standing awkwardly at the side, trying their best not to pay attention.

"This is not your battle to fight Amelia you are just one person!"

"If this is not my fight who's is it! I'm bringing together a team mom! I want to do this please just trust me!"

"Do you know how much trouble I had to go through to have your grandmother tell me where you were? To be chasing you from all over the world! To be lied to by my own daughter! How do I trust you Amelia?"

Amelia hung her head. Her mother was right, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't win this fight, she had to go back... even if they had gotten so close.

"At least let me say bye."

Her mother let go of her arm and Amelia held out her hand to Liem.

"Thanks for believing me so quickly. You would have been an awesome team member."

She smiled and he shook her hand. Amelia gave Julien a quick hug and whispered into his ear.

"Keep the team going please."

She asked and he hugged back.

"Whatever you say, boss."

They parted and she looked around for a minute.

"When you find Courtney tell her sorry for leaving, and that I said goodbye."

Amelia began walking away when a rustling sound came from the bushes. Suddenly Courtney flew out along with Honoka and Meng.

"Hey Dudes! I got two new Members for you!"

She huffed then shot them a lazy, heroic pose.

"Meet Honoka and Meng! Twin Daughters of Japan and Taiwan."  
everyone just stared and Julien came up to Courtney.

"Courtney... Amelia is..."

"Hold up! Let me introduce them first geesh! So rude!"

She told him then turned back to the twins.

"You know who I am but I will show you the rest... That's Amelia: Daughter of England and Seychelles! She is a bit of a hot head..."

"Courtney!"

Amelia yelled at her but she just shrugged.

"That's Julien: Son of Spain and Monaco. He is obsessed with tomatoes! And this is...Who are you?"

She asked Liem and he turned around to face the girls.

"The names Liem, Liem Minskrofsky."

He shot both the girls a devilish grin."

"That's the son of Germany?"

Courtney laughed.

"I remember you!"

Meng yelled pointing at Liem.

"Oh yea! You girls."  
Liem's smile became a bit forced and Courtney chuckled.

"Well, well small world."

"Courtney! Amelia is Leaving!"

Julien screamed and Courtney looked to him dumbfounded.

"Leaving?!"

She began shaking him and screaming at him.

"She can't leave! I just got new members! She was suppose to make me leader! I had dreams! Make her stay!"

She rambled on and once she finished shaking him he retrieved his balance then answered her.

"Her mom is taking her home."

Julien said pointing over to Amy. Courtney ran over to her and pouted.

"How could you? Amelia is apart of our team."

She stated and Amy shook her head.

"This is not a appropriate job for kids."  
Courtney's face turned red with anger.

"Now you listen here!"

She began.

"Without Amelia I would be walking around the streets of New York starving and alone! But Amelia Came and told me who I really was! We need her on this team and you can't just take her away! She is apart of our family just as much as yours!"

Courtney got up into Amy's face.

"And you can't just drag her away from something she wants to do!"

Amy looked over to Amelia who was just staring at Courtney flabbergasted, as was everyone else within hearing distance.

"Amelia, you must know I love you more then the world,"

Amy said and Amelia nodded.

"I love you to mom."

She reassured her and Amy hugged her daughter.

"That is why I'm letting you stay and continue your work."

"Really!"

She hugged her back.

"My work here is done."

Courtney dusted off her hands and Liem looked over to her.

"You didn't think it would work did you?"

"Not a chance."

They both laughed.

After a while Amy left and the whole team sat in a restaurant eating Curry bread.

"You know I'm getting sick of this stuff."

Liem said looking at the bread and Amelia smiled.

"How about some Russian food?"

She asked and everyone shivered.

"Why do you ask?"

Wondered Julien.

"Because Russia is our next stop.

* * *

**My sister drew a chibi picture of all the main character link;  
**

** /drawing/5946229-characters-for-my-sisters-fanfic**

**if your interested in drawing them you totally can. Just credit me please and send me a link cuz I'd Live to see 3  
**


End file.
